The present invention relates generally to a boat accessory rack and, more particularly, to a boat accessory rack with a lighted hitch affixed to the top of the boat accessory rack for illuminating the highest point on the boat.
Since many small boats owners have attached boat accessory racks for storing accessories, such as water skis, wake boards, and similar accessories, to their boats, the highest point on these boats is usually the top of the boat accessory rack. Moreover, boat owners are generally required to provide a light at the highest point of the boat. To solve this problem, many boat owners have attached rods, which extend higher than the boat accessory rack and which include a light atop the rod, to the boat, or added light assemblies, which include flood lights, to the top of the boat accessory rack.
While the lighted rods and the light assemblies work for their intended purpose, there are drawbacks in each of these designs. For example, the lighted rods are not structurally secure and are more likely to become dislodged. In addition, the lighted rods need to be removed while the boat is towing water skiers and re-attached to the boat after dark. On the other hand, the light assemblies may be expensive and may require additional customization in order to attach the light assemblies to the boat accessory rack.
To overcome the disadvantages noted above, the present invention is directed to a universal boat accessory rack with a lighted hitch, a first support, a second support, a cross-bar connecting the first support to the second support, and a plurality of fasteners, which connect the first support and second support to a boat hull. More specifically, the lighted hitch may be attached atop one of the supports and the first support, the second support and the cross-bar are all adjustable in length. Therefore, the boat accessory rack has a light located at the highest point on the boat accessory rack and an adjustable height, width and depth. In addition, the fasteners are capable of being attached in a vertical, horizontal or angular position with respect to the boat hull.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment and which are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.